Holidays
by riaddict
Summary: Jane is looking for a perfect gift for Maura.
1. Chapter 1

Jane got in late as usual for their Sunday dinner. And her Mother started rattling about all the time that she was late to dinner and how she never seemed to care about making the family wait for her.

"Don't tell me you have to run off after some bad guys again Jane," her Mother continued. "It's the holiday season. People should be loving and caring to one another."

'Well, Ma, the season only makes it worse. And I am not running after some perps. Can we eat now?"

"Help me set the table then. You know I could not rely on the boys to do their share of the housework."

Jane placed her bag, keys and phone at the living room table passing her father and Frankie, Jr. who were watching ESPN. "Hey, Pop," she greeted her father.

"Hey, sweetie, a little late are you?"

"Yea. Traffic's a burden this season, even on a Sunday." She replied.

"Shouldn't go to Back Bay this time of the year." Frankie butted in.

"I was not in Back Bay, smart ass," as she continued towards the kitchen.

"Who was in Back Bay?" her Mom asked her, getting wind of her last sentence.

"Ugh., Ma, I said I was not in Back Bay. Never mind. It's just Frankie starting again."

"Why do you need to go to Back Bay?" her mother asked.

"Ma, as I said a while ago, I was not in Back Bay."

"Then why are you late?" her mother asked while ladling tomato sauce over cooked pasta.

Jane sighed and started to get the dishes from the cupboard. She laid down the plates before answering her mother.

"I was looking for a gift for Maura."

"Ow, something for Dr. Isles? What did you get her?"

"Nothing. I can't find anything. What can you give someone who has everything?" The last sentence slipped her lips without really intending it to be heard by the mother.

"Janie, we will find something later. Don't worry about it."

Jane didn't believe her mother and continued to set the table, getting the garlic bread from the oven and taking the beers from the fridge. Somehow, she doubts that she will find an appropriate gift for Maura. What can she give the doctor? Clothes? Bags? Shoes? A nice scarf perhaps? But she knows whatever Maura uses costs more than her month's salary. Although she wouldn't mind spending even twice a month's salary just to get something nice for Maura.

The dinner did not help alleviate what she's feeling. Jane hardly participated in the dinner discussion and could only make short references to the cold weather. Angela looked at her daughter and knew all along what is bothering her. She knows that Maura is very important to Jane. And even for her. Without the doctor's help, she might have lost her children the last time Jane played the hero.

After dinner, Jane and her mother were left to clean up the dining table. Jane placed all the plates and utensils inside the dishwasher while Angela started to put the left-overs in plastic containers for Frankie and Jane to take home. Angela purposely cooks so much food every Sunday dinner so that her children will have something to eat at their own place for the week ahead. She knows that both loved working too much enough to forget to make time for meals.

When every plate has been dried and stowed away in the cupboard, Angela called out to her daughter. "Jane, I have something to show you," she called.

"What is it Ma?" the brunette asked.

"Wait here, I'll just get it from the bedroom."

Jane then took the time to make herself some freshly brewed coffee. She took the beans from the tin can, placed some in the grinder and looked for a coffee filter. When the beans have been ground fine enough, she took some spoonfuls and placed it in the coffee maker. When she saw that the coffee machine is slowly dripping coffee in its place, she noticed that her mother has returned to the kitchen.

"Jane, I think you could give Maura this," handing her a necklace with a heart pendant. It was a white gold chain with an old world charm. A pendant made of pure ruby stone formed into a heart surrounded by small diamonds.

"Ma, I can't give this to Maura, this is Nonna's and it was given to you. It's a family heirloom." Although deep in her heart, Jane knew that it was perfect. She would love to see the deep red pendant against Maura's silky white skin.

"So, I am giving it to you so you could give it to Maura."

"No Ma, I can't pay for it." Jane said.

"Who says you have to pay for it? Didn't I just say that I am giving it to you?"

"Ma, this necklace has been in the family for generations, I cannot just give this to Maura. We are talking about Rizzoli history here."

"Okay, do you want me to give it to Frankie then so he could give it to whoever he wants to have it?" Angela said with her eyebrows lifting high to make the point her daughter refuses to see.

Jane winced knowing that she wouldn't want the necklace be given to somebody else. The moment she saw it, she thought of Maura and how it would fit around the doctor's neck. She stood up, took a cup from the cupboard and poured herself some coffee and looked at her mother.

"Ma, I cannot ..I just have to look for something else, anyway there is still plenty of time, maybe I could find something before Christmas eve."

"Jane, Maura is practically family to us. To me. I think this is not even enough for what she has done for Frankie and for you. Or have you forgotten how the lady slaved for you?" Angela couldn't believe how stubborn Jane could be.

"So this is it? Are we paying her now with old family jewelries? Come on Ma, I think Maura will be able to see through that." Jane sighed. Now she has to deal with finding Maura a present and making her mother believe that the necklace would be inappropriate as a Christmas gift coming from her.

"We are not paying her, Jane. Sometimes I wonder where you get your reasons. Give this to her."

Jane still is not convinced. "Ma, I would love to give this to Maura but, how about the family tradition of keeping this heirloom within the Rizzolis eh?"

"Oh Jane, it will still be with the family, believe me." Angela smiled and placed the necklace in Jane's hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, holidays

Jane went inside her apartment carefully laying down all the packed food her mother insisted she takes home. She looked for Joe Friday and found her dog sleeping under her dining room table. Somehow she felt guilty since she was not able to walk her dog outside. Though she couldn't be blamed as it already started snowing and the weather has not been appropriate for dog walking.

After placing everything in her fridge, Jane proceeded to her bedroom to change and get ready for bed. She took out the necklace that her mother had given her to be given to Maura as her Christmas present. Although she is convinced that the necklace is the perfect Christmas gift for the doctor, she is still harboring doubts whether it is appropriate for her to give it to Maura. The most expensive gift she gave to a friend was a scarf. And the last time she gave a piece of jewelry to somebody was when the jewelry came from a cereal box. But then, those people were not her best friend. So may be she could give the necklace to Maura. She is just uncertain how Maura will react to the piece. Will she like it? The necklace has been handed down from her great great grandmother. Will Maura appreciate its history?

The next morning, Jane came in the precinct with coffee for Frost, Korsak and Maura.

"Hey Jane, lovely Monday morning. Thanks for the coffee," Korsak said to her while already ripping two sachets of sugar.

"Next time you bring the doughnuts Korsak. I'll just go down a while and give this to Maura while it's hot. Weather is biting again."

Jane proceeded to the elevators to get to the morgue. Upon arriving at the morgue, she saw Maura already inspecting a body at her table.

"Hey, you're up early." Jane called to the doctor.

"Hi Jane, yes, I got called in earlier." Maura replied, taking out her eye protectors.

"Whose case is this?" Jane asked. The last thing she wants is Maura spending time at the morgue to finish autopsy reports for detectives who not only needs a step by step discussion of the report but also needs to spoon feed the findings to them as to the cause of death.

"This one is Det. Crowe's. Is that for me?" Looking at the cup of coffee that Jane is holding.

"Uhm, yes, this is for you." Jane gave the cup to Maura. While she handed the cup to her, her fingers brushed the doctor's hand. Although it was cold at the morgue, Jane felt a surge of electricity through the tips of her fingers.

"I really appreciate this Jane, I haven't had any breakfast yet."

"What? Since what time have you been here?"

"I got called in at 2AM. This is just one body. I have one more to work on."

"Jeez, Maura, can't you take a break?"

"I am. Now." Maura smiled and raised her cup.

They heard footsteps and saw Det. Crowe came in.

"Hey Doc, I brought some coffee and bran muffin for you." Det. Crowe chimed in before noticing Jane. Det. Crowe placed the food at Maura's table.

"Well Crowe, a little late for that coffee don't you think? You should have brought one hours ago," Jane smirked.

"Good morning to you too Rizzoli. I don't think you have a case to follow up here now do you?" Det. Crowe replied to Jane.

"No, I just delivered the coffee you should have brought hours ago." Jane glared.

"Oh Jane, that's alright. Det. Crowe, thank you for your thoughtfulness, as you see Jane has already brought a cup for me. I would eat the muffin later. Thank you for getting the bran one." Maura smiled at Det. Crowe which was caught by Jane.

"What's the matter Crowe, suddenly you're being gracious to Doc here."

"I just need to see how my autopsy report are coming along since the Commissioner already called about it." Crowe replied.

"I still have to do the other body Det. Crowe." Maura replied.

"I'll leave you then so you can finish here. I'll just see you for lunch." Jane told Maura and headed for the door.

"Oww, no case today Rizzoli?" Det. Crowe snapped at her before Jane could get out of the morgue.

Jane chose to use the stairs instead of the elevator in going back to the bullpen. She really hated Crowe and now she has another reason for hating the guy even more. It seems that Crowe is getting chummy with Maura. This is the first time she noticed that Crowe bringing breakfast for the doctor.

When Jane got into the bullpen, she noticed that Korsak was gone.

"Hey where's Korsak?"

"Got a call. They found a floater along the bay." Frost answered her.

Jane slumped into her chair knowing that Maura will be have another body to examine. Jane is beginning to hate the season seeing that more and more cases are filing up and Maura is alone in the medical examiner's office since Dr. Kibbie already filed for early leave. She looked at Frost and found him busy tinkering with the computer. She decided to catch up with her paper work and hoped that she could have lunch with the doctor later.

A few minutes later, Jane and Frost were called in a crime scene involving an apparent suicide. When the body was all bagged up and ready to be transported to the morgue it was way past the lunch hour. Jane didn't have the time to call Maura to tell her that she was out.

Jane decided to just get take out and proceeded to the morgue where she found Maura processing another body.

"Hey, doc. Time for lunch."

Maura looked up and saw Jane with two bags of take out from her favorite French café.

"Tuna salad on rye. And some green leafy stuff with tomatoes." Jane showed the take away bag to Maura.

"Jane! Thank you but I'm afraid I cannot take a break right now. Morgue is swamped."

'What? Even you cannot run on batteries, come on, doc. I haven't had lunch either."

Maura wanted to protest but she was prevented by Jane's glare. She figured that she could use the break and now, at the sight of food, she suddenly feels very hungry.

"So what's the crowding all about?" Jane asked while ripping the sandwich wrapper.

"You know how it is with the season. SAD is effecting almost everybody." Maura began.

"Sad?"

"Seasonal Affective Disorder. Sad. Or winter depression. It is a mood disorder in which people who have normal mental health throughout most of the year experience depressive symptoms in the winter."

"Yeah, I noticed. We just got one which is an apparent suicide."

"Oh Jane, don't say that. I haven't seen the body," Maura corrected her.

Jane looked at the doctor and saw tiredness in her face.

"Can we talk about something else?" Jane asked. "What's your plan for the holidays?" Jane thought that she could sneak in an invitation barring any plans the doctor might have for the holidays. She wanted Maura to spend Christmas with her family knowing that the doctor's parents are in Europe spending the holidays.

"Plans? Nothing. As you can see, I am actually behind schedule. And Det. Crowe has been asking for the autopsy report for his case every thirty minutes." Maura replied while mixing her salad.

"Crowe is an asshole." Jane muttered.

"Language Jane. It seems that his case is a nephew of a friend of the Governor's, so he really doesn't have any choice but to make a good report on that one." Maura explained.

"So that's the reason why you are rushing this autopsy and forgetting your lunch." Jane drilled.

"I..no. I was just doing my job, and we are undermanned and I also went out to assist with Det. Korsak's case so.."

"Never mind. I just want you to take it easy, Maura. Look since you've been here since 2 A.M. why don't you leave earlier?"

"Jane I cannot. There is so much that needs to be done."

"So that means no Christmas shopping for us later?" Jane smiled at the doctor and tried to sway her to give in.

"Looks like I will be staying later even."

Jane left the precinct after her shift. While going to her car, she noticed Maura's lexus is still parked in its designated parking slot. Instead of going to her car, Jane turned back and headed towards the morgue.

She found Maura still working on yet another body.

"What is going on here? Are you trying to be employee of the month now?" Jane visibly irritated, confronted Maura.

"Jane, I thought your shift is already over."

"Yours ended hours ago. A few more hours and you'll be here for a straight day." Jane replied, wondering why Maura insists on staying.

"I have to finish this one, the governor already called. He wants a full report by tonight."

"What is so important? Oh, I see…this one is one of your kind, so you have to rush the science."

"Jane! What do you mean what of "our" kind? I do not even know this guy." Maura replied, appearing hurt by what Jane said.

"You know what I mean. You get a call from the governor and you have to be rushing every procedure now." Jane retorted.

Maura couldn't understand why Jane appears to be so agitated by the fact that in a few hours she will be logging in 24 hours service. Of all people, she expected Jane to understand what her work means to her.

Maura took a deep breath before she answered. "Jane, I am the chief medical examiner. If the governor demanded a full report by tonight, I will do everything in my power to meet that demand." With that, Maura turned her back on Jane and returned to work.

"Well, excuse me for thinking about your health for a minute Doctor Isles, chief medical examiner."

Maura did not even bother to look up after Jane left the morgue.

Jane arrived at her apartment still irritated by the fact that Maura will not take it easy even during the holidays. She knew Maura voluntarily approves the time offs of her staff during the period so that the doctor will have more time to spend at work since she does not have any family to spend the holidays with. Maura's parents usually spend Christmas in the family's chateau in France. This year, Jane wanted the doctor to spend the holidays with her and her family. The reason why she was bent on finding a perfect gift. But after the scene at the morgue earlier, she doesn't know whether there will be a chance for her to give any gift to Maura. It appears that Maura is bent on working through the holidays. For the whole day, Jane wasn't able to throw in an invitation much less ask Maura what she wanted for Christmas. It looks like the necklace will stay with the Rizzoli family after all.

A/N: No infringement intended. Copyright belongs to Tess Gerritsen and TNT. Purely for entertainment purposes only.

Thank you all for the reviews that you are giving. I really appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Holidays

Maura left the morgue at exactly 1AM, one hour shy of the 24-hour service that Jane has been so pissed off earlier. She boarded her lexus and drove home carefully noting that the snow has made it impossible for her to take advantage of the empty streets.

She came home to a well lighted house, although she knows that it is only Bass waiting for her inside. She installed the automatic lights when the daylight started to be shorter signaling the change of season.

"Hi Bass," while getting a strawberry from her fridge. "I'm so sorry to be away too long, but work has been demanding." Maura took comfort to the fact that Bass will always listen and will not question her decisions. Unlike Jane. Jane is..complicated. She doesn't understand why suddenly the detective was angry at her for not leaving her work or by giving in to the governor's request that she submit the autopsy report right away. Jane is again using her privileged upbringing against her when she is just doing her job. Maura sighed and wished that she had not acted the way she did earlier towards Jane. But, she reasoned that she is already tired and with the governor already pressuring her to deliver something, Jane should have been more sensitive to her plight.

Maura proceeded to her bedroom. She took a hot bath and then got ready for bed. Whatever happened earlier, she resolved to think about it later since she knew her vital organs are already overworked and she needed rest.

Jane Rizzoli had not slept a wink since she came home. She called the precinct earlier and spoke to the operator asking if the doctor is still in the morgue. She learned that Maura left at 1 AM. She knew the doctor is already home, but she is still contemplating whether to call Maura to make amends. But then the doctor could be resting. She shouldn't be calling her now lest she be disturbing an already asleep Maura. Jane realized that she is worrying far too much for her friend. However, it seems that Maura does not see her concern for the doctor's well being. She realized that maybe she just misses her friend since she is now accustomed to being with Maura every day. Since that unfateful day, Maura had been the one taking care of her. Her mother had her hands full with Frankie and Maura volunteered her services to Angela so that she will have more time to spend with her son. Maura has been a constant companion through her recuperation and therapy. They have been spending all their free time together since then, with Maura usually spending the weekend at her apartment. Until recently. With the change of season, Maura has been spending more and more time at work than with her. Could it mean that Maura is already tired of taking care of her or of being with her that is why the doctor is using work as a subtle way of getting away from her? Is she becoming too needy for Maura?

Jane woke up and resolved to give Maura some space. She arrived at the precinct, coffee cups in hand with she dutifully distributed to Korsak and Frost.

Frost noticed that Jane did not have an extra cup for Maura but he bit his lips and tried not to say anything about it. On the other hand, Korsak, always vocal about things, chided Jane. "Hey Jane, no coffee for Dr. Isles today?"

"If you give him yours, she'll have one." Jane retorted.

"Hey, I'm just saying." Said Korsak while looking befuddled at Frost. Frost just gave him a "don't ask me" shrug.

A while later, Maura came in the bullpen and approached Korsak. "Good morning Korsak. I just came by to give you the preliminary reports. Sorry I have yet to find the cause of death for your floater."

Korsak noticed that the doctor did not even glance at Jane when she came in. "Hey Doc, it's perfectly alright. No rush. The reports can wait." Korsak said.

"Thank you." Maura replied and walked away.

Korsak noticed that all the time that the doctor was in the area, Jane was bent on her desk purportedly doing some paper work. "Jane, something happening between you and doc?" Korsak asked.

"No. why do you ask?"

"O, nothing, it's just weird. You not giving her coffee and she not even greeting you."

"Not my problem." Jane replied.

The silence between Jane and Maura extended through-out the day. Regularly, lunch time was spent by the girls together, either Jane bringing food to the morgue or Maura coming up and asking Jane to accompany her to the corner bistro. Today was an entirely different scenario. Jane went home after an uneventful day wishing that she could just hang out with Maura at her house. But since the doctor is still not talking to her, she spent her time watching television until it lulled her to sleep. Too many times during the day, she is tempted to call Maura and give in. To say sorry that she was wrong but all the time her pride got in the way. She also feels that Maura is still mad at her since the doctor is not calling her either. But in two days that there is silence between them, Jane felt that something is missing in her life.

The next morning Jane got a follow up call about a suspect. She and Frost headed to the south end of the city to check out the guy that matched the fingerprints they lifted from a crime scene. They were able to apprehend the suspect, after running after the guy in an open field, Jane tackled him and cuffed him. Jane felt a little pain in her mid section after her stunt but she was elated to know that her body and strength are getting back to normal.

As they were approaching the precinct, Jane noticed an ambulance pulling out with its light flashing. She and Frost went down from her car and proceeded to the bullpen where they met Korsak.

"Hey Jane, did you hear what happened to Doc?"

"No. What ?"

"Totally passed out. The ambulance just took her." Korsak answered, "I was supposed to be going with her but the chief suddenly needs me. Hey, wait.."

Without thinking Jane went back to her car to follow the ambulance that she saw while she was cursing herself for neglecting Maura. So many images are running through her head. What if something bad has happened to Maura? Why is she not there to help the doctor? Her heartbeat seems to be running at 110 miles per hour. She scolds herself and her pride.

xxxxx ooooo xxxxxxxxx

A/N: All copyright belongs to Tess Gerritsen and TNT. This is for entertainment purposes only. I am sorry for not updating. I wanted to, time is the problem. Thank you for all the reviews. I really, really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, Holidays

Jane cursed at the Boston traffic that is the barrier between her and getting to Maura at the soonest possible time. While trying to squeeze in a moving lane, her phone rang.

"Rizzoli, " she answered, "hey Frost."

"Jane, they are taking Dr. Isles to the MGH, you might want to know that. And don't worry about the bookings, I'll cover for you."

"Thanks, partner. I owe you one."

"Don't mention it. Just see to it that Dr. Isles will be okay." Then Frost hung up.

It was only then that Jane realized that she was driving without really knowing where to go. Her instinct was just to run after the ambulance that she saw earlier, but seeing no ambulance in front of her, it was thoughtful of Frost to call her and give her directions. The morning coffee rations are paying off.

After seeing Massachusetts General Hospital, Jane pulled into the parking lot. She was thankful that it was only a few minutes away from the headquarters.

She immediately proceeded to the Emergency Room hoping to find Maura. She even had to flash her badge just to gain access. Instead of the emergency room, she was directed to proceed to a consultation room.

She knocked lightly and slowly opened the door. She found Maura lying down with her arms covering her eyes. She tried not to make a sound and occupied a chair near the examination bed. She lovingly looks at Maura, sleeping peacefully at the table, with her golden curls lying softly against her head. At that moment, feelings started to swell within Jane's heart. Like a burning flame in her mid section, the sensation raised up to her eyes, until she found herself silently tearing up. Here is a woman who unselfishly gave all her time to her, cared for her and she knows would do everything for her. She then realized how much she loves Maura. That she was stupid not to recognize the importance of the doctor in her life. She smiled while she wiped away the tears that made her eyesight blurry. She now realized why her mother insisted on giving the necklace to her and ordered her to give it to Maura.

The door opened and a nurse went it.

"How is she?" Jane asked.

"Dr. Maura Isles, got in a few minutes ago" the nursed answered her while flipping the charts.

"Yes, I know that. Will she be alright?" Jane replied not trying to hide the irritation in her voice. She may have raised her voice a bit since Maura woke up and tried to get up.

"Hey, no.." Jane immediately went to her side.

"Jane?"

"I'm here."

"Yes, I see that. Where am I?" asked the doctor.

"You passed out so they took you to a hospital."

"I fainted?"

The nurse excused herself, saying that she will get a doctor to see the patient. When the nurse left, silence fell in the room.

Jane spoke first to break the silence. "How are you feeling?"

"Light, my head is spinning."

"You might want to lie down."

"No, I think I'll be better sitting up."

The doctor came in, he was in his mid 60s, very fatherly and he immediately looked at Maura.

'So, my patient is a doctor herself. I don't get that very often." He said while looking at Maura's charts. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel a lot better now." Maura replied.

"So, what do you think happened?" the doctor asked Maura.

"Hey doc, shouldn't you be the one to tell us that?" Jane interjected.

The doctor looked at Jane and smiled. "I'm sorry about that. Just trying to see how she will diagnose herself. Well doctor, it appears like an episode of syncope. Have you seen anything shocking, blood? gore?"

"She is the medical examiner, she is used to it." Jane answered him impatiently.

"Well, one cause out of my list...any emotional turmoil or stress, work? How about alcohol intake? Are you in some medications presently?

Maura answered, "No, I'm not on any medication. Although work has been loaded lately."

"Well, emotional stress? Will it also come into play?"

Maura did not answer the question and the doctor inquired further, "Are you skipping meals?"

"Yes, she does!" Jane hurriedly offered the information.

"Jane.." Maura looked at Jane with her green eyes and Jane just melted. She resolved to be quiet for the duration of the examination.

"I.. I may have forgotten to take my meals on time for the past days. Work has been so hectic lately." Maura answered the doctor and then glanced at Jane.

"Well, work will always be there." The doctor answered her. "Skipping meals may have contributed to your body's reaction along side with the stress that you are feeling. The holidays can be demanding actually. We are under manned ourselves." Says the doctor while filling up Maura's charts. "I will schedule an ECG though, just to make sure. And you should eat on time. Now, just take some rest and let's hope the ECG will not show any surprises."

"Can she leave now and take the test later?" Jane asked the doctor wanting to take Maura out of the hospital.

"I suggest that you wait for the test. It's fairly short anyway."

"Jane, it's alright. I could wait."

"Alright then, once we get the results, you're good to go. Excuse me ladies, just wait for the MT to come in a while," the doctor then left.

"Maura, what does it mean? What is that exam?"

"Jane, its electrocardiography. It is a transthoracic interpretation of the electrical activity of the heart over time captured and externally recorded by skin electrodes…" Maura stopped when she saw Jane smiling at her.

"I say you really do not need the exam. It seems you're back to normal."

Maura laughed. She felt light and breezy knowing that Jane is no longer mad at her.

"I drove like crazy trying to get here as fast as I can. I'm sorry I was such an ass the past days."

"Jane language. But, thank you for being here. I really appreciate it." Maura said while looking at Jane's eyes.

"Well, it seems the doctor only confirmed what I knew all along," Jane said.

"What?"

"That all you need is food and some rest. So what say you Dr. Isles, care to join the Rizzoli Christmas holiday?"

"O..Jane..I would love that." Maura beamed.

xxxxoooooxxxxx

A/N: No infringement intended. For entertainment purposes only.

I updated as fast as I could. Wouldn't want the kids to worry about Maura. And yes, as Jane, I am still completely lost as to how to give the gift to Maura. I hope I can make it in time for Christmas. As always, I thank you for all your reviews…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, Holidays

Jane wanted to get out of the hospital as quickly as possible but the attending doctor ordered an ECG exam for Maura before she is discharged. Maura agreed to the test so they are still waiting to the MT to come and do the procedure. Jane is pacing around while waiting.

"How long do we have to wait for the MT? It's taking forever in here,"

"Jane, as the doctor said, they are undermanned. Stop walking around; you're making me dizzy again. Can you just sit down?"

"Sorry about that. How are you feeling?" Jane asked while she took a seat beside the doctor.

" I feel fine. But just to eliminate any uncertainty, I would subject myself to the ECG."

"Well, if as you say the exam will make sure that you are alright, we will wait then. You shouldn't have worked all the time Maur.." Jane started to speak her mind.

"I do not have anything else to do. I do not have a family to spend the holidays with, my parents are somewhere in Europe as we speak. At least by taking over my staff's shifts, I am giving them the opportunity to be with their family. You know I am not very good at socializing with other people so, work gives me the excuse not to attend parties." Maura explained.

Jane listened to her friend's rationalization and made her realize how she wants to take care of Maura more. She realized that Maura has been alone for so long that Christmas is just another holiday for her without any meaning. "I'm sure your perception of the Christmas holiday will change once you've been to my family's celebration. It's a big deal at Ma's."

"It looks like it. Are you sure it will be alright for me to join you guys?"

"Maura, my mother will kill me if she gets to know that you are spending Christmas alone. For her, it's like breaking the law or committing a mortal sin..you'll have fun and besides you are practically family." But in the back of Jane's mind, she still doesn't know how to ask Maura to be officially part of the Rizzoli family.

The MT arrived and she started to attach some wires to Maura's chest. The test took at least five minutes and Jane was with Maura all along. The MT left and instructed them to wait for the doctor to read the results. Although Maura could read the result herself, she opted to wait a while longer.

The doctor came in after fifteen minutes and started to read Maura's ECG report.

"Hmm. The report looks normal. I guess you just need some rest and do not stress yourself over the holidays. And also, do not forget to eat on time. Your body needs the nutrients if you are working all the time."

"Thank you doctor. I will make sure that my nutrient intake will be sufficient for my activities and that my sleeping hours will not be less than optimal." Maura replied.

Jane smiled and knew that Maura will follow the instruction to the letter. "I'll make sure that she follows what you say doc."

"Alright then, I'll sign the discharge papers so that you ladies can go along. Happy holidays," the doctor said.

"Merry Christmas to you to doc. And thanks a lot," Jane thanked the doctor for the good news that Maura just needs enough sleep and food intake. She promised herself that she would see to it that Maura would stick to the doctor's orders.

They left the hospital together with Jane suggesting that they eat lunch somewhere since it was already noon. They stopped at a small café where Jane ordered turkey sandwich and Maura had her salad and soup. Jane insisted that Maura eat some more but the doctor declined stating that she cannot take more food as it has something to do with her stomach's digestive capacity. Jane gave up after Maura compromised to eat more later.

"So what's the plan?" Maura asked Jane.

"Well, it's already Christmas eve. Why don't you spend the night with me and we could go together to my parent's house tomorrow for the Christmas lunch? I have something to go to later. I would like you to come with me."

"I would have to go to my house first, I don't think I have spare clothes at your place."

"We could drop by from here."

"Are you not going back to headquarters?"

"No, Frost took care of the booking for us. Got our perp earlier." Jane gave a wide smile to the doctor to show her accomplishment.

Maura frowned and knew that Jane was always less than careful in "getting her perp". "Jane, don't tell me you did one of your stunts again."

'Stunts? What stunts? I did not do anything."

"You know, ..your stunts ….where you go off flying some floors just to tackle them down."

"Of course not. Maura, you think I will endanger myself knowing that, in your words, "I am not 100% healed" yet?"

"I hope you know what you are talking about. Come on, I need to go back to the morgue."

"What? Didn't the doctor just say that you need to rest?"

"I am just going to get my purse and my phone Jane..and my coat. It's cold out isn't it?"

Jane sighed and stood up to gather their things. She doesn't want to go back to headquarters knowing that Maura will once again slip into her work mode. "But you promise that we will just get your coat and purse, okay?"

"Yes Jane. I promise. No more work." Maura replied.

Jane drove carefully back to headquarters. It is starting to snow again with a forecast of -3 towards the night. She still doesn't know when or how she will give the necklace to Maura. She has plans of taking Maura somewhere later as part of the Rizzoli family tradition, but other than that, she doesn't have a clue on what to do.

When they arrived at the headquarters, Jane went to the morgue with Maura to make sure that the doctor will just get her things and then leave her work. While they are about to go out the building, Frost saw them and called Jane.

"Hey Jane, hi Doc. Are you better already?"

"Yes Frost. Thanks for asking I will take time off though, doctor's orders."

"That's good doc. You should take some rest. Jane, the perp has been booked and checked-in, fyi. How's your knee by the way?" Frost asked Jane regarding their earlier escapade.

"Her knee?, " Maura asked.

"She jumped on the perp while we were running after him. Landed on her left knee but it's all good, right Jane?" Frost continued. It was too late for him to see Jane glaring at him to stop him from talking.

"Jane?"

"It was really nothing Maura, besides, if I didn't jumped on the guy, he would have still be running around." Jane explained while wincing knowing that Maura has caught her with one of her white lies.

"Not doing anything huh?" Maura smirked.

Jane turned towards Frost in order to deflect Maura's next sentence. "Hey, Frost, I will also call it a day for me. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay Jane. Doc. Merry Christmas to you both." Frost then let them leave.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Frost" Maura replied.

They walked quietly to Jane's car until Maura spoke to break the silence. "That wasn't a very intelligent move Jane. You could have broken your bones by lunching off like that. You are not even 100% healed."

Jane knew that it makes Maura upset if she does things which Maura believes will threaten her physical well being. And since she doesn't want to upset the doctor even more, she chose to fight her battle some other time.

"I'm sorry Maura. It's just that we have to catch the guy. I promise I won't go off flying again. Now, can we just go to your place and get Bass for the holidays?"

Maura smiled and nodded her head, "Let's go. What's the plan? So I could choose the clothes that I will bring?"

"Just get some warm clothes for the night, casual. We are going to church. Rizzoli tradition."

"Jane, I am not catholic." Maura pointed out.

"Doesn't matter, there is a Christmas concert by the Boston Boy's Choir at St. Paul's parish. Ma and Pop always brought us there since we were kids. I think she wanted Frankie to be a member but my brother couldn't carry a tune. It will be good, I promise."

"And we will meet your parents there?

"Yes, we always start the holiday festivities there."

They arrived at Jane's apartment at around 2PM. When Bass was settled in, Jane took Joe Friday out for a walk. Maura was left in the apartment. She took a hot shower and changed her clothes. She is excited to be spending the holidays with the Rizzolis. She has been a fixture in the family's Sunday dinners ever since she volunteered to help Jane's recovery. She was the first person that Jane saw when she first opened her eyes after that fateful day. She was the first person that Jane called when she needed to get up after falling from the hospital bed when Jane attempted to get to the bathroom on her own. She had seen Jane's fresh wounds until everything has turned into scars. She has immersed her life so much into Jane's that it was as if they are no longer friends but partners. Life partners. She feels that she is no longer complete without Jane and now that Jane has been fully recovered, she felt that she should start to teach herself to get back to her routine of being alone. But she could not deny the feelings that already grew within her. She wanted to continue to take care of Jane. To be with Jane even though the detective is the most stubborn person that she has met. She realized that she love Jane. But it appears to her that Jane would not be able to reciprocate whatever it is that she is feeling. And she wouldn't want to lose her best friend.

Maura heard the door clicked and realized that Jane had come back from their walk.

"Hey, you looked refreshed." Jane said to Maura.

"I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of getting a hot shower. It might help me get a nap for a while," Maura replied.

"You know it's alright Maura, mi casa, su casa." Jane smiled at her.

Maura looked at Jane, "I believe the right term would be mi casa es su casa".

"Really?" Jane smirks at her and raised her eyebrows. "Well, I think you should really get a nap. The concert starts at 8Pm but it is best we leave earlier. The church can get crowded at this time."

"Are you not going to take a nap as well?" Maura asked.

"I will later, I'll just get a shower myself and see if there is anything left for us to eat later."

Maura decided that she will just meditate while waiting for Jane to finish her tasks. But due to the doctor's hectic schedule and the fact that she just came from a fainting spell, she easily succumbed to sleep. Jane came in the bedroom finding Maura asleep in her bed.

Xxxooooxxxx

A/N: No infringement intended. For entertainment purposes only.

Thank you for all the reviews! I really, really, really appreciate it! This story is becoming longer and longer than I actually planned it. I hope I could finish this before Christmas. Crossing fingers now..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, Holidays

Jane decided to join Maura and take a nap before going to church later.

She lay down on the other side of the bed, hoping to fall asleep as soon as her back hits the bed knowing that her earlier adventure had gotten most of energy. However, her consciousness would not let her sleep. Her mind wouldn't stop and her heart started to beat furiously. Here is Maura, next to her, within arm's length. She could even smell the doctor's vanilla shampoo.

Maura stirred, opened her eyes and silently said she is cold. Jane got a blanket and covered them. Underneath the sheets, Jane wrapped the doctor in her arms until Maura was comfortable and fell asleep again. Everything seemed natural to Jane. The last thought that Jane had before falling to sleep herself was that she could do this forever.

Maura woke up and saw that the bed was half empty. She knew that she fell asleep in Jane's warm embrace and did not bother any thought about it. As far as she knows, it was the most peaceful and calm sleep she ever had. She felt protected and safe in Jane's arms. She wished she could have that every night. But will her friend be willing to give it to her?

She got off the bed and found Jane in the kitchen.

"Hey sleepyhead," Jane was taking out some pizza from the oven. "I re-heated some pizza. We should eat something before we leave. You did promise that you will feed yourself."

"I will, and I do feel hungry," replied Maura while getting a slice. She looked at Jane and saw her friend opening a bottle of wine for her while a beer bottle has been half emptied. Maura thought that although she and Jane were very different, somehow, both of them still manage to sort things out and still be best of friends. Friends. Will they ever be more than that?

"Will it be alright if I join your family tradition Jane?" Maura asked.

"Of course, don't think so much about it. You'll enjoy yourself, promise. Ma makes it a big deal to cook for half the population by Christmas. Haven't you heard of the Boston Boys Choir? They are very good."

"No. I am not familiar."

"Another gaping hole in your education. See, you shouldn't have gone to boarding school." Jane smirked.

After eating and clearing everything, the girls got ready to go to St. Paul's. Jane reminded Maura not to forget her coat and gloves as it was already snowing outside.

Jane parked a block away from the church knowing that most available parking space has been taken. They are already running a bit late since the snow prevented Jane from driving fast and she knows Maura will not even let her speed. Because of the sleet, the girls walked closed to each other, hand in hand, preventing each other from falling. Maura silently wished that she could walk with Jane in such fashion even without the threat of falling. On the other hand, Jane wished that it would not stop snowing so that she will have reason to hold Maura's hand more.

They got in the church but it was already crowded. The concert was already staring. Jane let Maura go in first and she followed the doctor right behind. They were not able to find an available seat on any pew. They settled to just stand at the side of the church, with Jane standing beside Maura. It was Maura's first time to see the inside of St. Paul's. She admired its architecture and the stained glass art. It was also her first time to hear the choir that Jane seemed to be proud of. The choir consisted of young boys, with angelic voices. She was impressed with the choir's rendition of the classical pieces of Pavane, Galliard and Corrato. Maura admitted to herself that she is actually enjoying herself. She glanced at Jane and saw her friend looking at her. It caught her by surprise and the doctor just smiled at Jane. As if by cue, the choir took a different tune. The choirmaster explained that the boys will be singing more contemporary songs. An upbeat Christmas song came next and then another. Then the program took a slower tempo. The choir started singing the piece "What can I give you this Christmas". Maura felt something within her heart and she realized that she has no gift for Jane! In her busy schedule, she had forgotten to get one for her friend, plus the fact that they were not speaking to each other for sometime before. She wonders how she could sneak out and get one.

Jane, for her part, was caught off guard with the new song by the choir. She felt it was directed at her. "_What can I give you this Christmas? Something sparkling to go with your eyes? Something soft like the sound of your name?"_ Jane thought that she was the one singing the song. Suddenly, without thinking, she felt the urge to hold Maura's hand. She reached for the doctor's hand and found it. Maura let Jane's fingers intertwine with hers. _"What can I give you this Christmas? Not a thing I've seen will usually do. So I'll give you my heart and my own true love. That will last the whole year through."_

Maura felt Jane's hand with her. She didn't look at Jane for she knows that the moment will be broken. She just let everything run its course. Until the end of the song, Jane was holding her hand. She felt happiness and completeness. Like nothing matters, that their spat a few days ago did not take place. She was thankful that Jane is still with her despite what happened months ago. She had come so close to losing Jane without the detective knowing what she truly feels. Before she knew it, her eyes were starting to tear up. Jane saw her and immediately gave her a hanky. She took it and smiled at Jane. "Are you alright? Do you want to leave?" Jane asked her. "No, I'm fine." Maura answered. Jane nodded and gave her friend the silence she needed.

After the concert, Jane told the doctor that they have to find her parents. They waited beside the door hoping to see the Rizzolis. One lady recognized Jane and immediately approached them.

"Jane! It's good to see you." It was Karla Talucci. "How are you?"

"Uhm, I'm fine. Ms. Talucci. Have you seen my mother?" Jane asked.

"Not yet. And is this Dr. Isles? Your mother has told me so many things about her."

"Yes, this is Dr. Isles, Maura this is a friend of ma, Ms. Talucci." Jane was forced to introduce the doctor to her mother's friend. She wonders what information has her mother given Karla Talucci.

"Janie!" Angela called.

"Ma."

"I see you've met Karla. She will join us tomorrow. Right?"

"You bet I will. I see you all tomorrow then." Mrs. Talucci then left.

"Hi Pop" Jane greeted her dad.

"Have you seen the whole program? Why were you late?"

"Yeah we did. It was snowing, I cannot drive faster. Maura won't let me." Jane explained.

"Are you driving the Benz?" Frankie Jr. asked.

"No jerk."

"Jane, you know the statistics of meeting an accident driving fast in the snow is higher than the statistic of meeting an ..never mind. You were joking right?" Maura sighed.

"O Maura, don't mind her. You have still so much to learn." Angela comforted the doctor. "Come, come. Lets go home and you should try my new recipe for eggnog."

"We'll see you at home. We parked a block away."

"Okay be careful. Maura you know what to do right?" Angela asked.

"Don't worry Mrs. Rizzoli, I'm sure Jane will be careful."

While walking towards the car, Jane asked, 'Why were you crying?"

"It was just a surge of emotion, it was actually tears of joy for a certain realization."

"Yeah, like realizing what?"

"That I have a lot to be thankful for." Maura answered. The doctor sighed that Jane didn't probe further. If Jane asked what the certain realization was, she will absolutely hyperventilate.

Angela was already in the kitchen when they arrived. Jane could smell cookies reheating upon entering the main door. Frankie was already munching on one chocolate chip as he was setting up the DVD player.

"Rizzoli tradition, we pig out on cookies and eggnog after the concert and wait for Santa Claus." Jane explained to Maura.

Jane and Maura went straight to the kitchen where Angela is.

"Good both of you are here. Maura can you get the cookies out of the oven, dear? Jane, get the mugs. The eggnog will be ready in a while."

The girls did what they were ordered to do. In a short while, all of the Rizzolis and Maura are chatting in the living room, while sipping eggnog and eating the cookies. Angela was seated beside Frank, in one of those rare occasions that Jane sees her parents sharing a tender moment. That is why she likes spending Christmas with her parents, it was the only time she sees them loving to each other.

Angela was telling a story about how their tradition of eggnog and cookies came about. She told Maura that her children usually requests that their mother prepare milk and cookies for Santa Claus and all of them would wait for him to appear. However, all the time, the children will get impatient and the cookies will be gone before midnight.

"So are we waiting for Santa Claus now?" Maura asked.

Jane laughed, "You are joking right?"

"Hey speaking of gifts, I wonder, what is the best Christmas gift Dr. Isles got when she was little girl," Frankie pointed out.

"Well, I think my favorite would be the chemistry set."

"Chemistry set? Really?" Jane smirked.

"Well, either that or the pony."

"Wow! You got a pony for Christmas? That is so cool!" Frankie exclaimed. "My favorite is the G.I. Joe action figure."

"How about you Jane?"

"I think when I got my first hockey stick." Jane said laughing.

"What about you Mrs. Rizzoli, what is your best Christmas gift?"

"Maura, how many times will I tell you to call me Ma? Well, the best Christmas gift I got was from Frank"

"Oh no. Not this story again" groaned Frankie Jr.

"What? Maura does know the story!" Angela retorted. 'You see, the best Christmas gift that I got was the necklace that Frank gave me on our first Christmas together."

"Why?" Maura asked.

"Actually, it was the necklace of my great great grand mother." Frank interjected. "My great great grand pop couldn't afford a gift for my then great great grandmother. How many Christmases have passed and he couldn't afford to give anything, every penny was spent for their kids and sustenance. One time, while they were walking, they passed by a small jewelry shop. My great grandma saw a necklace on display and liked it. But then, poor as they were, granddad could not afford it. Little did my great great grandmother know, my great great grand father was saving something extra and was already paying for the jewelry. However, my great great granddad passed away before he was able to pay the full amount. The jeweler, instead of keeping it, still gave it to my great great grandma. My great great grandma was so surprised about it because it was fairly expensive at that time. My great great grandma did not sell nor pawn the necklace even if the family resources were dwindling. That necklace stayed with the family for so many generations as it signifies love and sacrifice for the Rizzolis." Frank ended the story.

"That story is so wonderful." Maura said.

"And so old." Frankie added.

"What a jerk." Jane got a piece of cookie and threw it at Frankie.

"No fighting before Christmas!" Angela refereed between her children.

xxxooooooxxxxx

A/N: No infringement intended. For entertainment purposes only. Thank you for all your reviews! I love them all and I love all of you….I thought I could finish this chapter already but, as usual, the story won't rest. I hope to conclude this before Christmas.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, Holidays

"It was a lovely story, Mr. Rizzoli." Maura told Frank. The group was still huddled in the living room, with their cups of eggnog and freshly baked cookies.

"It is. Usually the first-born child gets to keep the necklace. However, the mother would have to agree to the person who will receive it. When I asked my mother for it telling her that I will give it to Angie, she readily gave it." Frank said while lovingly giving Angela a kiss on the lips.

"Eww," both Rizzoli children chorused at their parents' showing of affection

" Can we stop getting mushy now?" Jane retorted.

"Jane, it's Christmas! You know it's the most important time of the year for us." Angela berated her child.

"Eggnog refill anyone?" Frankie asked.

"I think we should call it a night, we have to go back. I forgot to feed Joe before coming here." Jane replied.

"You mean you're not spending the night here?" Angela asked. "What about tomorrow, what time should I expect both of you to be here?"

"We'll be here early. Right Maura?"

Maura nodded and smiled, "I promise that I will see to it that Jane will be here early tomorrow."

"You better come early, we have guests coming over." Said Angela while she started clearing the cups away.

"What's the deal with Karla Talucci anyway, why is she joining us tomorrow?" Jane asked her mother.

"Jane, her daughter went to Chicago to join the husband. Karla is all alone. No one should be spending Christmas alone. You know that." Angela went to the kitchen bringing with her the used cups.

Maura heard Angela's speech and it dawned on her that Jane might be thinking the same way, thus, she was invited to the Christmas lunch. She suddenly had a heavy feeling, but she cannot back out now for tomorrow's gathering. Oh, to be invited to Christmas lunch out of charity. It is a bit sad for Maura, but she chooses to look at the bright side of it, meaning that she will still be celebrating it with Jane, but not in the sense that she wanted it to be.

Jane followed her mother to the kitchen bringing with her the left over cookies. Angela noticed her daughter come in to the kitchen and asked her if she already gave her gift to Maura.

"After Pop giving that story, do you think I should give the necklace to Maura, Ma? Come on," Jane sighed.

"Why not? I already gave it to you."

"Ma…"

"Alright, give it to her whenever you feel like it. But, I tell you, I gave it to you only because you will give it to Maura." Angela finished her lecture and started to pile the dishes at the dishwasher. Angela knows that to push her stubborn daughter to do something, she should not be told what to do.

"Who else will I give it to? We're going." Jane kissed her mother. "See you tomorrow. Merry Christmas, Ma."

Jane noticed that Maura was unusually quiet during the drive back to her apartment. While she was driving, she glanced at the doctor and found her looking outside the car window, looking nowhere. It appeared to Jane that Maura is deep in thought and she wouldn't want to disturb her friend's thought process. She herself is thinking whether she should give the gift to Maura after her father has given its background. Jane knows that Maura deserves the necklace, but she is not ready yet to risk what she has with the doctor. What if Maura does not feel the same way she does? Jane is not ready to let go of what she has with Maura on a fleeting moment of Christmas tradition.

She switched the gear into park and turned off the lights. "Maur, we're here." Jane slightly nudged the doctor.

"Oh, I didn't notice." Maura said as if getting out of a trance.

"Are you alright? How are you feeling? Let's get inside so you could get some rest already."

Once inside, Jane prepared food for Joe Friday. She wanted to prepare some food for Bass but she doesn't have british strawberries that the tortoise seemed to like. She went to her fridge and got herself a beer while still thinking whether to pour a glass of wine for Maura. She went to her couch to ask Maura whether she wants one but she found the doctor still deep in thoughts.

'Maur, are you alright?" Jane swiftly went to the doctor's side concerned that her friend has been quiet all the time.

"Jane, am I your charity case?" Maura asked. Jane saw the doctor's eyes are already misty signaling that she is in the brink of crying. Jane panicked. She really doesn't know what to do when Maura starts to cry.

"Charity case? What charity case? Surely you don't need any charity." Jane replied, looking at her friend confused and with no idea what Maura was talking about.

"Your mother invited Ms. Talucci to spend Christmas with your family because she has nobody to spend it with. I also do not have a family to spend it with, so.. I was thinking that ..that maybe you invited me to spend Christmas with you out of pity." Saying the last word lost it for Maura. Every restraint that she has over her emotions gave way and tears started to slide down the doctor's face.

"O sweetie, no.. no…please don't cry " Jane comforted the doctor. "What gave you that idea? I did not invite you out of pity. I asked you because I want you to be with me this Christmas, to be with my family. After everything that I have been through.. what we have been through.. it is only right that you be with me..us this season. Heck, I even have a gift ready for you." Jane said without even thinking. Her primordial concern was to stop Maura from crying and to prove that she really wants the doctor to be with her for the holidays.

Maura looked at Jane, trying to see through the detective's eyes whether she was lying. Maura started to analyze Jane's facial muscles. Jane grabbed the doctor's hand and said, "Don't. Maura, you don't have to analyze my facial muscles. I am telling you the truth. Wait here."

Jane got up from the couch and went to her bedroom. She came back with a small package, wrapped in gold and tied up with a red ribbon. Jane handed the gift to Maura and told her to open it.

Maura looked at Jane and smiled, "Can I open this now, it's not yet Christmas technically."

"Yeah, why not. In a few minutes, it will be anyway." Jane replied with her heart beating as loud as a bongo drum. Jane smiled to hide her fear, but seeing Maura cry is really her achilles heel.

Carefully Maura untied the ribbon while Jane looks on. Then Maura carefully removed the tape enclosing the wrapper. One by one. Jane could not contain herself and told Maura, "You know, you could just rip it open. It will be a lot faster."

Maura stopped unwrapping the gift to face Jane and told her "Jane, this gift was carefully wrapped by the giver so it is only proper that the receiver will appreciate such care and give recognition on its workmanship."

Jane groans. "At the rate you are going, we'd still be here by new year."

Maura continued unwrapping her gift and totally disregarded Jane's last comment.

After all the wrappings have been removed, Maura found a box and opened it carefully. She found a necklace nestled upon the velvet lining.

Maura's hazel green eyes grew wide with what she saw. "Jane..is this .. is this your grandmother's necklace?" Maura can't believe that Jane actually is giving her the necklace that Jane's father was talking about earlier.

"Yes, do you like it?" Jane asked.

Maura shook her head making her wavy curls flutter in the process.

"You don't?" Jane was actually hurt of the doctor's reactions.

"It's not that. Jane, I know its history. I know the tradition behind this piece. I am not worthy to be given this." Maura replied looking directly at Jane. But something is tugging in her heart. Could it be that there is something that Jane is not telling her? Clasping the necklace in her hands, the doctor handed it back to Jane.

"No, keep it. It is for you. Ma already gave it to me with the condition that I only give it to you."

"Why give it to me? Why me?" Maura asked.

"Why? O jeez, this is harder than I thought." Jane started. "Why? Because, because, I want you to have it Dr. Isles. I want you to be a part of me, of us."

Maura just looked at Jane, "So what are you saying?"

"What I am trying to say is… I love you Maura, in a non-best friend kind of way. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I want to spend all my Christmases and new years with you. Can somewhere in that big head of yours understand what I am trying to say?"

Maura did not react to what Jane has declared. The doctor just sat there looking with her hazel green eyes at the detective who seemed to be so lost for words. Jane tried to hide the hurt in her voice. She feels that Maura is rejecting her already so threw all caution to the wind. "Maura, I… I know you might feel betrayed with what I am saying, but, I didn't plan this to happen. It just happened. I'm so sorry if you feel that I've abuse your trust…" Jane's words were cut off by Maura's kiss.

Maura did not know what to do. Jane is actually telling her she loves her! The doctor is still processing what the detective has just declared. She looks at Jane and saw someone struggling for words to describe what she feels. She knows that somehow she had hurt her friend by the way she reacted and all she wants to do is to take away the pain that she hears in Jane's voice. She could only think of one way to show her friend that everything is all right in the world and that she absolutely feels the same way. Without much thinking, Maura kissed Jane on her lips.

The kiss started with a slow touching of the women's lips. Tender. Mild. And uncertain. When Jane realized what was happening, she pulled back and asked, "Maura, what are you doing?"

"I'm ending our friendship." Maura replied and kissed the detective again. This time with hungry passion and neediness. Jane did not disappoint the doctor and returned the kisses with the same fire and intensity.

When the girls separated, Jane smiled at Maura. 'So will you take my gift now?"

Maura smiled and replied, "With all my heart."

Jane took the necklace and clasped it on the doctor's neck. She looked at it while the heart pendant falls gracefully between Maura's breasts. "It looks perfect on you." Jane told the doctor.

Suddenly, Maura realized something. "O Jane, I do not have any gift for you! The schedule had been hectic and I didn't have the time to pick out something for you or your family. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, don't worry. I already have the best Christmas gift ever. I now have you don't I?" Jane lovingly smiled at the doctor.

"Of course Jane, as long as you want me."

"Even if I am not your type?" Jane asked lovingly.

"You know that is not true." Maura replied and kissed the detective some more.

The couple arrived early at Jane's old house. Maura did not let Jane cajoled her into giving in to extra five minutes of bedtime knowing that Angela made her responsible for both of them to arrive early. Angela was already waiting at the door when the girls arrived. Jane took Maura's coat to hang it in the bedroom. When Maura's coat was gone, it was revealed that the doctor was wearing a red silk dress with a V- neckline revealing and highlighting the necklace that she was wearing. Angela noticed it at once. Maura hugged Angela and greeted her a Merry Christmas.

Angela replied, "Merry Christmas Maura, and welcome home." Maura smiled, thankful that Jane has Angela for her mother.

Frankie came in bringing a box of beers, and passed Maura on the living room. "Merry Christmas, doc!" Frankie greeted Maura and immediately noticed the necklace that the doctor was wearing. Maura greeted Frankie back and Frankie proceeded to the kitchen.

"Ma, why is Maura wearing Nonna's necklace?" he asked Angela.

"Because I gave it to Jane so that Jane could give it to Maura."

"Ow..about damn time."

Karla Talucci called Jane's mother telling her that she could not make it to their festivities as she is waiting for her daughter's call. When it was time for the family to eat, Angela gathered the family at the dining table and let Frank lead the graces.

Frank's prayer was short and swift. "We give thanks for another year that our family is together, that we have weathered the storm that came into our lives, that our children are in good health and for another addition in our family in the person of Maura."

Maura looked at Frank and then at Jane. Jane smiled and gave Maura a slight peck on her cheeks. Maura knew that she finally has a family to call her own.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N: No infringement intended. For entertainment purposes only. Thank you..thank you for all the reviews. I hope you all have a very merry Christmas! I will let my keyboard rest for a while. See you all next year. If you would still have me.


End file.
